


how is the new job treating you?

by handyhunter



Category: Elementary (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is the doctor Natasha goes to when she needs patching up. Joan has a very extensive first-aid kit, and Natasha can find whatever equipment or supplies she needs either at Stark Tower or other connections, but she’d rather stop by Joan’s for the doctoring part, when they’re in the same vicinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how is the new job treating you?

The first time Natasha drops by, after Joan stops practicing medicine, she tries to turn Natasha away. “I’m not a doctor anymore.” 

Natasha doesn’t leave, though. “So? It’s not like you’ve suddenly unlearned how to suture, right?”

No, she hasn’t forgotten. That’s part of the problem. Joan agrees to help, just one more time. But that of course turns into a few more times and then it’s like Natasha comes by whenever she needs a band-aid. Truthfully, Joan prefers those visits to the ones where Natasha should actually go to a hospital, instead of coming to her.

Natasha removes her shirt and waits expectantly.

Joan studies the deep gash on her shoulder and the long scrape on her arm, as well as the motley collection of bruises on her back. “Looks painful. Are your ribs broken?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Want something for the pain?” Joan always asks, even though Natasha always refuses. “I don’t know why you need to be all stoic around me. It’s not like i don’t know how strong you are.”

“It’s not that,” says Natasha.

Joan’s touch is light and sure. She works quickly, her fingers nimble and efficient from years of practice, even months after she quit. “You’re lucky I’m between clients, right now.”

“How is the new job treating you?” Natasha turns her head to look at Joan over her shoulder.

“Better than yours seems to be,” says Joan. “And, Stark Tower, really?”

“Hey, the rent is free.”

Joan finishes patching up Natasha and gives her one of her own shirts to wear. She throws Natasha’s shirt on top of the laundry pile, even though she’s very tempted to toss it in the trash.

Natasha eyes the baby blue shirt. “Don’t you have anything that’s black?”

“Check the closet,” says Joan, tidying up. “It wouldn’t kill you to wear other colours, you know.” When Natasha doesn’t say anything, Joan asks, “…Would it?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care to find out.” Natasha finds an old black tank top. “This okay?”

Joan nods. “You can keep it.”

“So,” says Natasha, rocking back on her heels. “You have any plans for tonight?”

“Just a date with the television—”

“Baseball?”

“Of course. What else?” Joan invites her to sit on the couch. “Stay if you like.”

They end up snuggled together, under a blanket, watching the Mets play the Cardinals. Joan is very mindful of Natasha’s injuries, as she explains, again, the intricacies of the game. Not even half way through the first inning, Natasha falls alseep with her head on Joan’s shoulder.


End file.
